shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goddess
The Goddess (女神,Kamihime) or by his real name Katherine Blogo, is a member of The Hakuri Pirates. Working in Soyokaze’s division, she is known through the lands as a goddess of youth and beauty. Originally she was a very ill old woman in a rundown old hospital bed, just dieing until shall ate the Yusu Yusu no Mi and his been young ever since. Feeling that the world has turned on her, she wished to get revenge all of those who she sees as impure. Taking their youth away and letting them of old age. She has earned herself a bounty of 98,000,000 for such as stealing the youth from Marines, Civilians and others. For participating in the Mother Hakuri’s attack on the Priests and helping with their murders. With this the goddess wishes to stay young forever and to punish those who deserve it. Appearance Technically the goddess is 72 years old; however she looks as if she was a young woman in her 20’s. She was agray haired woman, with a wrinkled face and old cloths. When she was in the hospital, however once she ate her devil fruit. She became a young woman and is constantly stealing youth from others to keep her young. She now has long black hair with a shine; her main theme of dress is that of a hindu goddess. She wears a traditional blue dress, with beautiful gold jewelry and sliver earrings. She goes barefoot like some other members, but she does wear ankle bracelets and two rings on her toes. Personality She uses her looks and such, to draw out men and other women to capture their youth for herself. She is very obsessed with her own image of beauty, so much that it consumes hers. She personifies the word “Witch”, with her actions and attitude. She is a cruel, heartless and cold woman. Having no honor in fighting, life or anything else in general. She has a great hate for ever other humans besides her own allies. In battle she will not give up until her opponent is either dead or gone from existences. She will go for anyways to win from cheap shots to using far powerful spells at her use. She has a great hate for the “Heroes” much like other memebrs. Her strangest personality traits, is that she will often ask opponents and others what they want. She wants to find out the true thoughts of the opponents and then she will play off the emotions for her to win the battle. She will even go as far as asking children this, then killing them off. She is cunning and masterful mind, though many appear for her age. That she is nothing more but a useless old woman. She also loves to fool and play with people often creating illusions of loved ones and many other things to play with them. She often will be seen in a graveyard, looking for bones, bodies and soil. Relationships Hakuri Crew The Goddess seems to have some kind of respect for the members she often is seen giving more youth to some of the more older members keeping them young. She fits right in thinking of herself as a goddess and only natural for her to be with the heavens and punish the sinners. Soyokaze's Division In Soyokaze’s unit she and soyokaze are like sisters, very traditional and hating many things. However, the goddess knows of Soyokaze’s wishing freedom she questions soyokaze as to why she would wish to leave when they are one of the most feared pirate crews in the world. With the other members she can work well with them, as they can do the same with her. Demetrius D. Xavier The Goddess worships the ground Demetrius’s walks on; she is very thankful and loyal for allowing her to join the crew and their mission. Deemtrius took advantage of the goddess’s bitterness to others, so promising her if she joins him that she will be able to stay young forever and punish those sinners. However she does give youth to Demetrius to keep looking like a man in his later 20 early 30s. Abilities and Powers Speed Nothing really special to say about the goddess’s speed, but since he has captured youth and added to her own body. She has more energy to keep up with others, she is not useless or if she was she would have been killed by now. She can handle herself in battle, easily keeping up with the other crew members. Strength She has average strength; because of her fruit she can have the strength of a woman in her 20s. She can handle herself and being able to keep up with the rest of the crew. However since she was an old woman, once her youth wears off she will become extremely slow. Thus why she constantly must capture youth for herself. Weapo The Goddess has good swordsmanship since she has over 50 years of experience with a sword. Although no formal training she just hack and slashes at opponents and hopes to get lucky, most of the times she kills the old remains of opponents. So she has easy targets to do so, she rivals the swordsmanship of Gremlin. The goddess has been shown to use a giant scythe for battle as well; she is very good with it. She is one of the best scythesman among the crew, considering only her and few others specialize in such a weapon. Devil Fruit The Yusu Yusu no Mi '(若さ若さ'') is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can capture youth and put it in a bottle.Yusu for “ Youth”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Youth-Youth Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit as shown by the user is that they can take the essence of youth out opponents and others. The user can take the youth and make themselves look to be that of a new born baby, adding youth to themselves to give them greater attributes for battle. However if the user uses these powers to much the more they use the faster youth wares off. Son in turn the must constantly steal more and more until they either become their true age or they die. Other than that the user suffers the standard weakness of the Devil Fruits. Haki The Goddess has an understanding of haki, even though she had over 60 years of experience with haki. Her level is that rivaling the skills of Inari, still able to keep up with the other members of the crew. Increased senses and durability. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Fan User Category:Scythe User Category:Female Category:Swordsmen